Unwanted Promise New Love
by Sapphire Hiwatari
Summary: Sesshoumaru Leaves Rin with a human family when she turns 14..He made her a promise that he doesn't want to keep..He meets a girl that turns out to hate him...but there time together makes them grow together..is love in the air..Rin shows up...who will he
1. Yumi,Beauty, and Hate

Was up everyone...this is my first Inuyasha fanfic..as well.. might be my first one with lemon in it..not sure if I'll add it yet..we'll see as the story progresses..and..as I have to say..I do not own any of the anime InuYasha..but..the OC character I added Yumi i do own.hope you like it..and i'l take any sudgestions from reviewers..so..lets get on to the story.before I get into trouble with the muses in my head.._what you mean get into trouble..we only speak up if we think your work sucks.._that's exactly what i meant..well..on with the story.._sorry if her work sucks.._you shut up..damn muses.

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please don't leave me with the humans."pleaded Rin as Sesshoumaru and Jakin began to walk away..Rin had turned 14 and her human functions began catching up with her.Sesshoumaru knew that when she got to such an age he'd have to give her to a family.He'd found a sutible one,that he so gracuosly perswaded them to take her in and take good care of her. 

"Rin, I told you when we first started our journy together one day you'd have to go live with a normal family.This is that time and I can't stay."he said turning to face her.

"Lord, I love you.I don't want you to leave."Rin said running up and grabing Sesshoumarus shirt."Please stay.Don't leave me with these humans.I want to be with you.I want to be Mrs. Sesshoumaru."she began crying.Sesshoumaru looked down at the pitiful child.He could never stand her crying.He knew he couldn't take her with him or it would just cause problems.A solution came into mind.

"Rin, if you still feel this way when you turn look for me.If I have no mate than I'll be yours."Sesshoumaru said strait faces.He beleived that she'd find someone else by then.The promise he made he thought would never come back to haunt him.

"Really Lord.Then in 4 years I will come and find you."said Rin.She slowly began growing.She leaned forward and tryed to kiss Sesshoumaru.

"What Rin.What's happening?"

"I've grown 4 years.Now your all mine.All mine All mine..."

wake up call------------

Sesshoumaru jerked awake sweating bullets.Jakin ran up to him.

"Lord, are you ok?you seem dismade."said Jakin worringly.

_That damn dream again.That promise I made.Why does that promise keep coming back to haunt me like this.I left Rin 3 and a half years ago.Surly by now she's found another and has forgottin all about me.I'll never see her again.I'm sure of it..._Jakin"

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru."

"How long has it been sence we left Rin?"

"Oh, you had that dream again my Lord."

"How do you know about my dream?"

"A few years ago you had the same dream when you were poisined..you talked of it in your sleep."

"Oh.."

"Don't wory my Lord I'm sure the promise you made will never have to be fulfilled.You and I both know you made the promise to ease your leaving for her."

"I know.Go back to bed now Jakin.I don't require your help any further for now."

"Ok my Lord."said Jakin as he scurried of toward where he was sleeping.

_I can't beleive I'm still having that dream..It tourments me around this time every year.Whats so important about this time of year that I remember her...Hmm..I don't know..I'm going for a walk._thought Sesshoumaru before standing up and walking off toward the near by forest.Sesshomoru never knew why but the forest always seemed to calm his nerves, so walking in it just seemed natural.

This was a forest that he'd never actualy gone into before.So he truly didn't know what to expect when he entered it,but nothing in seemed to bother him.He walked i the open woods before coming apon a small lake that glisined in the moonlight night.

The lake was in the middle of a graden of wildflowers.It was a magnificent sight.A once in a lide time sight.He walked over to the shore of the lake and sat down.The night wasn't to cool so he took his Kamono top off and layed it down on the ground next to him.He layed down and basked in the moon light.

After about an hour or so he heard this noise.It sounded like someone giggling.He shot strait up where he was sitting and drew his sword.

"Come out whoever you are."he demanded.

"Hehehehehehe..ok..hehe..if you want me to..but it's not like I'm hiding."said an unfimilar voice.Sesshomoru turned toward a rock in the water and saw someone walk out from behind it.It was a girl whom seemed to be giggling a lot because as soon as he looked at her she began giggling.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"he demanded.

"I should be the one asking you that.This is my hiding place.i come her whenever I'm stressed.But if you insist on knowing my name it's Yumi.And by your scent you seem to be a dog demon same as me."

"Hm..I can't tell your scent.How can you prove your a dog demon?"

"Easily,Watch out."she said as she jumped up and hit the rock propelling herself toward Sesshoumaru.He steeped to the side as she landed right where he was standing.

"Hm,I gess you are what you say."Sesshoumaru said.

"Why would I lie. I have nothing to hide."Yumi said before going into a light giggle fit.

"Why are you giggling so much."

"No reason.It's nice to meet you.Am I allowed to know your name sence I've already told you.."she got cut off hearing the footsteps of someone aprouching.People came runnign out of the woods toward the lake and stopped a few feet outside the woods.A man in the group spoke up"There he is.That demonWe've search and finaly found you.After finding your henchmen it wasn't that hard."said the man throwing a limp looking Jakin toward Sesshoumaru.Jakin stood up and scurried toward Sesshoumaru nealing down saying"Lord I don't know who these humans are but they caught me in my sleep.They asked me where a dog demon named Yumi was but I don't know any dog demon besides you and your half demon brother."

Sesshoumaru turned and looked at the new found dog demon he's met."Can you tell me why these humans are after you?"Jakin looked toward the demon he was talking to.He saw a Silver haird girl a little shorter than Sesshoumaru staring at the humans teeth bared.

"They found me.I didn't harm not a one of them.All I did was steal some food from them.Filthy humans if they want there food back i left it at the edge of theer town.It didn't even taste good."

"So your a thef.Thought you said you had nothing to hide."

"I don't.I'm not ashamed that I'm a thef. I only steal when I can't find anything else to eat.You should know what it's like not having food when traveling."She said teeth still bared.Sesshoumaru looked at her and just stared.He stared at her for about a minite then turned toward Jakin and said something only him and Jakin could here.

"but Lord if she struggles you wont get far."

"It's worth a try jump on my shoulder."said Sesshoumaru.Jakin jumped on his shoulder.Yumi was looking at the two questioningly before she noticed what his plan was.She was jerked up into the air in Sesshoumarus arms before she could tell anything had happened.Sesshoumaru ran and ran before jumping up into a tree and going from branch to branch.

"What are you doing?.Let me down..no..wait..don't let me down." she said clinging to Sesshoumaru.She'd finaly got a look down and saw that they were high in the trees.Jakin laughed at the sight of her fear.

"Hahahahaha.A fraid of a little hight are we.I've gone this high before many times when Lord Sesshoumaru and I are dodging blows in the mits of a fight."said Jakin laughing.She loked up at Jakin and gave him an evil glare before feeling the wind stop.She looked up and saw that Sesshoumaru had stopped at the top branch of a tree.He let her down on the branch and leaned up against the tree.

"Why did you save me?"she said finaly getting the shock of being up so high out of her head.

"Would you rather have been killed down there with the humans?"Sesshoumaru repliad staring at her.She looked at him and stared back.She didn't like his staring and to stop him went to smack him and missed.Sesshoumaru had swung around her and grabbed her arm.Strugling was futil so she just went limp.

"If thats your secret place to hide then why did you say you were traveling?"said Sesshoumaru after the long scilence

"This is where I'm naturaly from.My parent's died in a battle here many years ago. I come here in the mits of travel to remember them and to calm my mind of thinking of the on that caused there death."she said looking down.

"Whom caused your parents death?"

"His name is Sesshoumaru..."

* * *

Sorry Cliffie..had to..Had writters block right here..been working on this..for a long time..but could never think of a good begining..finaly founf it..after beating about every video game I own..I play them..to calm my nerves when writing...got about...30 or so..so..hehehe..took a while..hope you like..it's my first InuYasha one..we'll..I should say Sesshoumaru one..I'd love reviews..and sudgesstions.need them..got good Ideas..but..can't..string them together..and if you have any questions..don't hesitate yto ask..I'll willingly anwser them..Yumi out.._Fianly she's gone..sory her work sucks.._shut up stupid muse.._hehehehehe..bye_


	2. My name is InuYasha

Sapphire: Hello everyone.. long time.. sorry it took so long.. oh. and I changed my name.. its Sapphire now

Ty: Yeah.. they noticed.. stupid prat.

Sapphire: Why did I ever get you from him.. your a horrible muse.

Ty: Why thank you.. now get on with the story. oh.. and whom ever said I was a horrible muse.. SHUT UP.

Sapphire: No.. Thank you.. I agree with you.

Toki: Hn... stop arguing you two.. just write the story.. its been months.

Ty and Sapphire: Fine.. Here the story.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"His name is Sesshoumaru.."

"Hu, Lord Sesshoumaru killed your parents?" said Jakin looking up at Yumi shocked.

"Yes, that evil dog demon murdered my parents. The dog demon that disgraces dog demons."

"Hm, so this.. Sesshoumaru.. how did he kill your parents?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I told you. In battle. He sent them into a meaningless battle and they died. I don't know where he is right now but if I ever see him I'll kill him." declared Yumi almost unsettling her self from her stance on the tree branch. Sesshoumaru caught her before she fell.

"Be more careful. What battle was it that Sesshoumaru sent your parents into?" said Sesshoumaru settling her back on the branch, this time without letting her go.

"It was against some cat demon tribe. They told me to stay hidden while they went and fought them off. They said it was apon his orders they were to fight. They used to say Lord Sesshoumaru was strong and knew what was best. They were wrong. They lost their lives because that bastard told them to fight." said Yumi beginning to break down into tears. "They fought and died for no reason. They didn't get to see me grow up. They lost everything on that horrible demons orders. I wish him to burn in the hottest pits of hell."

"Lord Sesshoumaru would never make someone fight against their will. Especially not in that fight. I was there during that fight. No one who fought was forced to fight. They all choose to fight." said Jakin looking up at the now crying Yumi.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Jakin giving him a look of anger as if to say 'Don't tell her I'm Sesshoumaru'.

"You work for Sesshoumaru?" said Yumi angrily turning to look at Jakin.

"Hu.. well.. I.. uh.. used to." said Jakin beginning to sweat.

"Why did you stop working for him?" said Yumi glaring at Jakin.

"Because.. uhh.. this dog demon made me a better deal." said Jakin still sweating.

"Hmm.. so you'd know what he'd look like. Right?"

"Um.. yeah."

"And his scent?"

"Well.. I'm a toad demon. But he's meet him before so he should know his scent." said Jakin pointing at Sesshoumaru with his staff.

" Do you really know his scent?" said Yumi looking up at Sesshoumaru.

"It has been some time, but I never forget anyone's scent." said Sesshoumaru.

"Could you help me find him?" said Yumi getting up in Sesshoumarus face smiling.

"Hn.. I can help you for some time. As long as it doesn't interfear with my plans." said Sesshoumaru bluntly.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you. I could just kiss you." said Yumi before jumping up and putting her arms around Sesshoumarus neck and kissing him on the lips.

This sudden act unbalance Sesshoumaru and made him and Yumi fall out of the tree. They landed in some bushes, Sesshoumaru on bottom and Yumi on top. Out of instinct in the middle of the fall Sesshoumaru had placed his hands around her forcing himself to the ground protecting her. The whole time Yumi still held the kiss. Once they'd hit the ground Yumi opened her eyes and looked around. Then at Sesshoumaru. His face was scrunched up in pain but it looked like the bush took most of the beating.

" I am so sorry. I didn't mean to knock you out of the tree. Is your head ok?" said Yumi panicked.

"I'm fine. I'm a dog demon. It takes a lot more than a fifty foot fall to hurt me, especially if I land in a bush." said Sesshoumaru sitting up.

"Hehehehehe.." laughed Yumi.

"Whats so damn funny?" said Sesshoumaru.

"Hehe.. your hard headed. I'm really sorry I knocked you out of the tree. Here, take this as an apology." said Yumi before kissing Sesshoumaru again. Once she pulled away Sesshoumaru just glared at her. "Hu, what? You wont take that as an apology?"

"I never said that. I'd prefer it if you didn't kiss me. Sense we're going to be working together it be best to have it be professional instead of intimate. Besides.." said Sesshoumaru standing up. "I'm not interested in a relationship at this point in time. Jakin, it's time to get moving."

"Yes my.." Jakin stopped dead mid-sentence at the glare he got from Sesshoumaru. "I mean, yes sir." Jakin jumped from branched to branch getting down the tree till he landed right next to Yumi.

"We should get a move on now. He will not wait for you." said Jakin running forward to catch up with Sesshoumaru.

"Oh." said Yumi jumping up and running up to catch her two new companions.

Once she caught up she stepped into stride next to Sesshoumaru. They walked for a few minute's in science. They exited the woods and came across a vast field. The moon was still full and in full view from from there position.

"The moon is beautiful tonight." said Yumi walking up next to Sesshoumaru.

"It looks like this every month. Which makes it all the sweeter." said Sesshoumaru staring at the moon.

"What do you mean all the sweeter. Nothing important happens on the night of the full moon.' said Yumi looking up and Sesshoumaru.

"It's not the full moon I like, it's the new moon." said Sesshoumaru starting to walk again.

"The... new moon. Hey toad demon. Why does he like the new moon so much?' said Yumi turning on Jakin.

"Hu, oh. The new moon. His half brother is weakest on the night's of the new moon. He likes that night because it puts his half brother in check." said Jakin in his I-know-it-all voice.

"Half brother. Hm, you know. I don't know much about him, nor do I even know his name. If we are to be companions, I must at least know that." said Yumi running forward to walk in stride with Sesshoumaru.

"What is your name?" said Yumi staring at Sesshoumaru.

"You can call me.. InuYasha." said Sesshoumaru calmly as always.

"Well, ok. InuYasha. Where are we headed?"

"We are going on my track. If I come across Sesshoumarus scent on the way I shall inform you."

"Hm, ok. Might I ask what your 'track' consists of?"

"We are heading after a demon named Naraku."

"Naraku hu. Well, sense I have nothing much else to do, I guess I can help you on your track. Just tell me what to do InuYasha."

Sesshoumaru looked down to see Jakin looking at him as if he were something foul.

_How could my Lord pick his own brother's name as an alias? I guess I shouldn't question.. it's just so strange. He can't stand his brother but he's using his name. thought_ Jakin while staring at Sesshoumaru.

"Jakin.." said Sesshoumaru sternly as if to say 'don't you dare stare at me like that'.

"Hu, oh, sorry my.. I mean InuYasha." said Jakin before looking down at the ground.

"Hm, you two are a strange duo." said Yumi smiling._ This may seem strange.. this trio of ours.. but if I can find Sesshoumaru.. I don't care._smiled Yumi thinking.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sapphire:yawn...It's 2:30 in the morning.

Ty: Then why the hell did you stay up so late.

Sapphire: Hu.. oh.. I noticed its been forever sence I updates so I stayed up typing away.. on this story and my other ones.

Ty: So.. its not like anyone reading this crap anyway.

Toki: You've both already had this argument.. Sapphire.. GO TO BED.. Ty.. just shut the hell up.

Sapphire: ok.. Sapphire out.

Ty: Don't ever talk to me that way.

Toki: Shut up..glare

Ty: Ok.. bye.


End file.
